(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for generating a map using data of a position sensor of a vehicle to generate a map by collecting data of a position sensor in a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, recent vehicles are increasingly equipped with an ADAS (Advanced Driver Assistance System) that recognizes and prevents in advance a danger of an accident or provides more convenient driving for the driver. Examples of an ADAS include an LDWS (Lane Departure Warning System), an LKAS (Lane Keeping Assist System), an BSD (Blind Spot Detection), and an ACC (Adaptive Cruise Control System) etc.
A map of roads is needed to appropriately operate the ADAS a map should be generated and/or implemented first for the map to be used with the ADAS (hereinafter, referred to as “ADAS MAP”). In the related art, surveying companies construct an ADAS MAP (e.g., road radius of curvature and slope etc.) in a semiautomatic type by surveying individual roads, using survey equipment and surveying vehicles, to make or implement the ADAS MAP. The generation of this map is substantially expensive and requires days to update the data. On the other hand, vehicles are equipped with sensors that locate vehicles. For example, position sensors may include a GPS (Global Position System) sensor and a gyro sensor. However, the position sensors are used for locating vehicles and are not capable of providing data for generating the ADAS MAP.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.